Take Me Under
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Alternate… well a lot to Born under a Bad Sign, rated M for torture, sexual situations, mention of drugs, and rape. Jo/Dean if you sorta squint. i suck at summeries, please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_** Take Me Under, by The Grinning Psychopath.**_

_**Full Summery.**_

_**Alternate… well a lot to Born under a Bad Sign, rated M for torture, sexual situations, mention of drugs, and rape. Jo/Dean if you sorta squint, please Review**_  
_**.**_  
_**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Supernatural, if I did… well things wouldn't go this way, but they wouldn't go the way they have, in the TV show either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dean POV.**

I ran out, through the window, where Sam, had jumped out of, and looked around wildly, trying to spot, my brother.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I called out, "You had a hundred chances to do so!"

"I was testing you," the thing currently possessing my brother said, "I wanted to see, if you would actually do it, waste your own brother, but true to all previous evidence, you proved to not have the stones required, you pansy."

I bit back, my indignation, and tried to pinpoint, my brother's location, by the sound of his voice, but fuck! True to Winchester fucking luck, the damn place was full of echoes, there was no way I was gonna be able to pinpoint jack shit here!"

I swung around a corner, sweeping my colt from side to side, searching for a target, but saw nothing but boats, water, and stars. I swore, and jumped a little when I saw a shadow shift in the corner of my eye, and snapped off three quick shots, at it. The relatively harmless Scottish terrier, yipped and scurried off, into the night.

I swore, again, and wiped sweat from my brow, and decided, I needed backup, so I turned around to get back to the bar, just in time to catch the full weight of the butt of Sam's Glock 19, in my left temple.

Darkness overtook me.

.

**JO POV.**

.

I walked, across the bay, cautiously, flashlight in one hand, and cellphone in the other, silently praying for Dean to pick up.

I cursed, as once more, the phone went to voicemail, where in the hell was he!

I prayed he was okay, that the demon possessing Sam hadn't shot him dead, I'd heard shots earlier, but they'd sounded ore like they'd come from Dean's Colt 1911, than Sam's Glock, so I kept on hoping.

And then I heard the phone. I had just, punched in the number again! When I heard Dean's familiar ringtone, I whirrled around to see where it was coming from, and my heart sank.

I walked over, to where it lay, dejectedly, on the ground, knelt down and picked it up.

There was a small sprinkle of blood, on it, and it was cracked slightly. I guessed that it had fallen out of Dean's pocket, probably after he was thrown over someone, Sam's shoulder, and carried away.

For a moment, I felt my hopes plumet, and then they perked back up again, this was actually sorta a good thing, if Sam or whatever was possessing him, had taken him, than he was probably still alive, and kicking. Probably litteraly.

I stuffed the phone, back in my pocket, and jogged back, towards the bar, I was gonna need help, and I knew just who to call.

.

.

**Dean POV.**

For what seemed like eternity, there was blackness, nothing, but endless blackness, as far as the eye could see, and then there was liquid gushing up my nose, and I yelped in surprise, and pain, and shook, myself awake.

At first, the sight that greeted me, was a very welcome one, sorta, it was Sam grinning at me… and then the events of the night, came rushing back to me, and I groaned, as I suddenly remembered the blow that had been delivered to my skull.

I silently thanked god, the light was pretty dim, I felt nauseas beyond belief, and what little light there was, was already giving me a killer headache, and wishing I could gouge my eyes out.

"Ahh, I see someone's awake, then!" the thing masquerading itself as my brother, chirped happily, I wanted to slug him.

"Believe me, its not by choice, now could you please be a dear, and just go away and let me sleep just another 5 minutes." I growled, even as I shifted, and turned, to try and give myself a better angle, to try and get my hands free.

They along with my ankles, were bound together, with thin ropes, that bit cruelly into my flesh, and cut off the curculation.

I could already see my fingertips turning blue, with the lack of blood flow, and they were positively numb with it.

I felt, one of Sam's hand grip my chin, in a painfully tight grip, and lifted my gaze to meet his, which was sparkling with utter dark delight, and mischief.

"Silly, silly Dean, you remember Daddy dearest's training just as well as I do, fuck even better, you of all people should know, what a terrible idea it is, to go to sleep, after sustaining a heavy duty headwound, you could go to sleep and never wake up, you could die, or worse go into a vegetate state."

I snorted, "Guess, it's a good thing I got you here, to watch after me eh Sammy, make sure I don't fall asleep, sadly for you though, I'm afraid I really am quite tired, and just really don't have much strength left in me, nore do I have a whole lotta Give a damn! so if its all the same to you, I think I'm just gonna sit here, and catch a few z's, whether you like it, or not."

Sam grinned, it was not particularly nice grin, nor did it look particularly samlike, "Guess it's a good thing, I got all these toys here, designed specifically, to keep you awake, and present!" he chirped, and produced a large silver tray, which held, several branding irons, many knives, a box cutter of all things, alchohol, several long and mean looking pointy sticks, matches, and several evil looking sets of brass knuckles ranging from the generic to Illegal all the way to freaking Iraq!

I gulped, "Now then, lets get started!" Sam exclaimed, producing a small silver set of scissors.

I already knew, I wasn't going to be able to held back my screams, so I began, thinking of other ways, to pass the time, other than a fruitless exercise, that would likely result in me, knowing my own tongue off. So I thought about ways of blocking out pain, I'd heard about.

Like wasn't, there some special way of, just… well accepting pain, that worked out well for fanatics, like placing things above your pain, making it unimportant that sorta thing? Cause it looked like I was gonna be in a great deal of pain, very very soon. I just hoped, that spare phone, I had tucked away in my jacket, was still on, maybe Jo or Bobby could track it down,using that whole GPS system…

Sam, placed one boot, over my right arm, and pinned it tightly down to the floor, and undid the knots tying my hands together, and before I could even think of trying, to escape, he yanked my left hand over to a nearby pipe, and handcuffed it there, I cursed.

And then, without further a due, Sam seized my other hand, between his two, and began running it back to life, being sure, to place the scissors, right by my hand, so I knew what his intentions, were.

For the first time in my life, I started praying.

.

* * *

.

**_Chapter 1, So what do you think? good bad, love it hate, Review please._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

.

**_Jo POV._**

"And, your sure, it was Sam being possessed? And not some Shapeshifter?" asked Bobby

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure, Dean threw a bunch of holy water in his, face, and it burned him, what more do you want!" I snarled, angry, and scared, angry at Dean for running off halfcocked, without giving me enough time to even try and find my gun, and flashlight, so I could back him up.

"Alright, alright kid, I believe you, but damn, this complicates thing you know, if it was a shape shifter, we could just shoot him a few times, torture Sam's whereabouts, from him, and then just waste him, since its really Sam in there, we gotta be careful, or else we could end up killing him."

I sighed, and rung my hands, feeling useless, "I know, I know, I'm… I'm sorry its just… damn it! I feel so useless, I mean, this is partly my fault you know, for allowing Dean to go off like that, I should have argued harder with him, tried and convinced him to wait up, for me to… I don't know, get a few good prayers, get my gun, that sorta thing, but, UhhhH!" I kicked a bucket out of my way, restlessly. I stared out the window, at the darkness, I could only imagine what, horrors, Dean was experiencing now, there was no doubt in my mind, what that demon intended to do to Dean, and it wasn't good.

I felt Bobby's warm, comforting hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry kid, we'll find them, and it wasn't YOUR fault! Kay kid, I mean, trust me, no one except John can stop that boy, when he's determined to do something, he's as stubborn as an ox, and about as smart too, but he'll be alright he always is." that last part brought a smile to my face, I smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Bobby… I just wish… well that he'd see me, more as what I am… a hunter, instead of some schoolgirl, its really irritating you know."

"Yeah, I know, kid, I knew it back when I was your age, and I'm starting to know it now that I'm aging, people are thinking I'm too old for this line of business, really does get on your nerves after a while, doesn't it."

"Yeah… so you find out where they might be now?" I asked, and Bobby sighed, "Sadly know, trying to find a demon, who's possessing a hunter, who knows pretty much every trick there is in the book, as well as many of the cheats, well… its like trying to find particular needle, in a stack of needles."

"Is there anything, I can do to help?" I asked, Bobby shook his head at first, and then nodded, "Yeah, yeah as matter of fact you can kid, I need you to go through a few files, about old abandoned buildings and such, around the area, the Demon might've taken Dean to, the chances are slim that the demon would've used any of em, but there's always that chance you know, look for ones on the far edges of town and such you know, and bring me back the ones YOU think, would be most likely, meanwhile I'm gonna try and find some of the Idjiots' phone, try and track em using that GPS thing, it's a slim hope, that the demon would've left any of their phones on, or even intact, for us to track em with, but there's always that chance you know, problem is, I don't know hardly any of their identities, so the chances are pretty slim."

"You could try, Brian singer," I suggested helpfully, "Or Vic Summerisle, or Danny Elfwood, or even Bruce Campbell, their all identies of Dean's, of which he has a phone to connect him to." Bobby stared at me, and then grumbled a bit, about how Dean was fool for a pretty face, and how his daddy had taught him better, before saying, "Alright, put the files on hold, I need you write up a list of all Dean's Names, and contact number's so I'll at least have some idea, of where to start."

Happy to help, I grabbed a sheet of paper, and a pen, and began writing.

_**Dean POV.**_

Sam, licked his lips, where a few specks of blood had splattered across his face, and brought my bloody hardly even there finger tips to his mouth, and began lapping at the blood, showing obvious pleasure, when I shuddered, and tried to weakly pull away from his grip once again, at the feel of his tongue lolling around my fingers, in a perversely sexual way.

That feeling, was obviously not once sided either, as was evidenced, by the bulge at the front of my brother's jeans.

"Oh, don't fret Deano, we haven't even started to get to the goodstuff yet, and you still have your pretty little fingernails, for me to work on, I shall have to be especially careful with them won't I, after all wouldn't do, for you to get an infection, and die would it? Nope, definetly not."

"G-go to hell!" I rasped, my voice hoarse, from all the screaming. Sam clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your dear brother? After all that I've don't for you too."

"You aren't my brother, freak." I murmured softly, wincing as the raw meat of my finger tips, grazed against the rough stubble, on my brother's chin, as he held my hand, to his cheek, I would have liked to have strangled him then, but the strength was gone from my body, who'd of know so much blood, could be held, in just your fingertips, your FINGERTIPS! For crying out loud.

"Aren't I brother, aren't I! after all, I sure do seem to look an aweful lot like your brother, and I do know a lot about you as well, for instance I know, that your middle name, is Judas, but you tell everyone one ever finds out about the J is Johnathan, I know you got another name after that too, Baelickoris, for Dad's favorite roach… heh funny that eh, that he somehow would instinctively know you'd turn out or something, you know."

I gritted my teeth, and swore terrible, terrible vengeance on this thing calling itself my brother, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Christo!"

The thing's eyes went completely black, and it hissed, and jumped back a little, and at the same time it jerked me towards it, and I yelped, when I was held back, by the handcuffes binding my left hand to the pipe, and I felt the skin peel off away from my wrist in a few places.

And then, as fast as it had happened, the demon, set me back down to where I had previously lain on the floor, and his eyes went back to the all too familiar green, of Sam's eyes. "Okay, you got me, I'll give you points for that," Sam grinned, though there was no real humor in the expression, only a cool reptilian calmness, that unsettled me, as well as a deep down fire, that seemed to make his eyes glow, in the dim room. And then he reached forward, and gripped me cruelly, by my jaw, his fingers clamping down hard on my cheeks, and I felt a few of my teeth loosen themselves in my mouth.

"But, say that name again, runt, and I'm afraid I shall be forced to get very harsh with you as it is, I'm all full of hatred now, and I really, REALLY!" the demon purred, and began rubbing his forehead against mine, "need a release now, a release, that I'm afraid you aren't very likely to enjoy."

I smirked, "Torture me all you want, bitch, but I'm afraid, if your intention is to break me, well, bring it on, but it'll be futile, I won't give, no matter what you do, I've been tortured by demons before, and really its all the same after a while, I get tortured, blah blah blah, demons gloat, and tell me how their gonna make me wish I'd never been born, blahddia blah blah, dad or someone else bursts in, and kills em all, blah blah blah!"

Sam smiled, a very wickedly sweet smile, and chuckled, "Oh Deano, whoever said anything, about me making you wish you'd never been born, after all that's so easy, to do, most if not all of you humans have done that at some point in time and space or another, no, the trick is, to get them to wish someone else, very close to them indeed, had never been born instead."

I frowned, not liking where this was headed, "Meaning?" I asked tightly, Sam laughed, "Meaning, I'm going to make you hate your brother, I am going to hurt you so badly, you really won't have much choice other than to hate your brother, especially after a few rounds of this!" and then without further a due, the Demon gripped a handful of the hair at the back of my head, and kissed me.

I laid there, stock still, stiff as a board, for a long moment, before panic set itself in, and I struggled mightily, against the Demon's grip. I pulled upon reserves of strength, I hadn't even known I had before, and fueled by raw terror, began battering at the demon with my free hand, and shaking my other hand futilely, about, and trying to kick at him with my free hands, no way, no WAY! Was this going to happen, no sirrey, not to Dean Johnathan Baelic Winchester! Or that wasn't even my name.

A small part of my brain, in the very very back, that still thought, raised its hand and registered the fact that, that wasn't my name, that it was as the demon had said, Dean Judas Baelickoris Winchester, but the rest of my brain shoved it aside, in favor of either panicking, or thinking of ways to escape this mess.

The demon slammed me roughly, back down against the floor, pinning my free arm, beneath his legs, before resuming his furious assault on my mouth, with a passion, that left my lips bruised and bloody.

I fought desperately against him, but I was rapidly, losing what little reserves of strength I'd had left, so when the demon pulled itself up, for a breath of air, that I was supremely grateful for, I began doing something of which I did best, talking. "NO! no, please no, Sammy, Sam doesn't want this, he won't let this happen, I'm his brother, no way he's just gonna let you do this to me!" I flailed at the demon, uselessly with my cuffed hand, and the demon laughed, a low and husky laugh.

"You really, really think that, Dean Judas Baelickoris Winchester? Cause if you do, you're a fool."

"Yes I damn well think that! Haven't you read those books, watched those movies? Love and stuff always prevails over evil!" I laughed weakly, desperately, feeling no real mirth in the situation.

The demon sat back, on his heels, and laughed raucously, "Well then, you really are either a fool, or you just don't know your brother all that well, or both, really it is so hard to tell with you, you know that, your brother doesn't love you, he hasn't loved you since he was 14 years old! Since the day he ran away, least, not in the way you think he does, though that may just be pure and simple lust, so hard to tell with you humans, you know, particularly you Winchesters, since your all so good at hiding your emotions, and stuff."

I just lay there a second, staring desperately into Sammy's cold dark eyes, "No," I whimpered, "no! I refuse to believe that of my own BROTHER! He doesn't feel that way about me, HE DOESN'T! I screamed, and writhed under the demon, trying vainly to get away, "Oh trust me, he does, he just hides it very well, well either that, or you just suck whenever it comes, to knowing your own brother."

The Demon grinned, "And speaking of sucking." he murmured, giving me a slow wicked look, before lowering himself down along my 6'1 frame.

"No, please, don't do this." I begged, "Sam! Please no!" I cried, why was he doing this! WHY! "Please no, I'm your brother Sammy, no y-you can't do this!" Samuel smiled cruelly up at me, before trailing one hand, down across my stomach, and down to the front of my jeans, and began unbuckling my belt, and undoing my jeans.

"NO!" I screamed, and I felt something giveway, inside my bound wrist, and suddenly, my hand was FREE! The first thing I did, was grab up, the small bloody set of scissors, and jam them into the side of Sam's neck. Sam screamed, in agony, and jumped back, the bloody wound, hissing and bubbling from the silver.

I leapt up, to grab a blade off the tray, and sawed off the ropes, and when I was free, I leapt up to my feet, and ran, for the doorway.

I had to get away, had to get away from Sammy, to somewhere that had people, no way my brother would dare attack me in front of a whole bunch of people, right?

I didn't make it hardly past the door. Sam, slammed into me from behind, and I went down, we grappled for a bit, but ultimately, it was no contest, Sam had the advantage of height, weight, having me flat down on the ground.

And the fight was over before, it had hardly even begun. Sam grabbed me by the hair on the side of my head, and slammed my face down, hard into the ground. I cried out, as blood spurted from my nose, and cired out again, when, Sam again slammed my face down, again, and again, and again.

When about half the bones in my face, were broken, and I had 2 teeth out on the floor, Sam got to his feet, and then proceeded to kick me, many, many times, leaving my ribs, either cracked, or outright broken, and my right wrist, definetly broken, as well as several of the fingers in that hand as well.

When he was done, I was a limp, bloody mess, broken, and not about to put up much of a fight now. Breathing heavily, Sam knelt down, to straddle my back.

"I was going, to take it easy on you Dean, since you are pretty nice to look at and all, and you do after all seem to care just a bit more about your own family, than either Sammy, or John ever seemed to, but now, well, I truly am going to make you hate me, Sam Winchester, I'm gonna make you regret the day he was even born."

"P-please," I croaked, brokenly, "Sammy, no!" but it was no use, Samuel Oba Winchester, took me… right then, and right there, using our blood as lubricant. He took me hard, and fast, it was horrible, and it was bloody, and I felt myself ripping inside, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

When it was all over, I just laid there, curled up into a ball, unable to think, beyond, Oh god.

I waited, for it to meltdown, for me to wake up, for it all to be nothing more, than a horrible, horrible nightmare.

But I didn't wakeup, tis wasn't a nightmare, it was hard cold fact, a fact I'd have to face for the rest of my life, however long that may be, a fact I'd have to stare in its forest green eyes, if me and sammy ever got out of this one.

And I knew, beyond all shades of a doubt, that the demon, had won… I was… soiled, no longer fit for duty, damaged, broken, shattered, wasted, spent, useless, shredded, whatever you wanted to call it, it was true, I was finished… and no matter what happened next, it would always be true, for the rest of my measly existence.

I felt a warm hand press into my bare chest, ad I felt myself turned around, and I found myself staring into the familiar green eyes, of my brother, Samuel… Sam… my Sammy.

I felt cold fear grip me, at the animalistic look in his eyes, at the cold, sardonic, sadistic smile on his face, along with that fear, came an emotion I had never felt for my brother before, but one I knew all too well, ever since that chilly night, when our mother had been so brutally murdered by the demon… hate.

"So," purred the Demon, stretching his arms out in front of us, lazily, like a cat, "was it as good for you, as it was for me…"

.

* * *

**_I know, i know, i am cruel, sick unsual, and a bastard, i know, i get plenty of it from the people who read my Twilight fics, just Read and Review please._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tongues, Tongues, Speak The Little Girl's Name, Tongues Tongues, SHAME SHAME!_**

* * *

_**Jo POV.**_

What Bobbly called a few files, turned out to be, about 2000 pages, worth a paperwork, old and musty paperwork I might add, some of it tinged with mold… and I was allergic to mold.

But I sucked it up, and kept on shifting through the papers, looking for the most likely places for a demon to hold up, and torture a person at, I was just looking at the bluprints, and other prints and things, for an old building resiovor, that led down into the sewers, when Bobby suddenly let loose with a loud, AH HAH! I jumped aobut a mile out of my chair, blue prints and all, and whirrled around.

Bobby, turned to face me, saw my wide eyed expression, and said in a much softer toen of voice, "Sorry kid, uhmm, Bruce, Bruce Campbell, that was the one, well its one of the ones anyway, their at a spot on the map, somewhere near the edge of the city, in an old abandoned reservoir it looks like." I stared at him, then down at the bluprints in my hand, could it be, could this be it? If so it was marvelous timing, and… and perhaps more than that, I glanced up at the ceiling, in a silent thank you. I'd never really belived in god or any of that stuff, but strange things did happen.

.

_**Dean POV.**_

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Sam muttered, and kicked at me, disgust, and disdain clear in his tone. "I've experienced and done much, much worse things in my time, trust me, you haven't even true pain yet… but I'd be happy to try and give you a sample of it, if you like… fuck, I'm gonna give you sample, whether you like it or not, and all for free… aint that generous of me?"

I saw him, coming at me, a long surgical looking knife in one hand, a small pitcher of salt in the other.

He gripped me, tightly by the hair, and pulled me roughly to him, I had long since run out of any real fight, fuck I couldn't scream now, my throat rendered raw, and bloody from his previous actions.

He, placed the knife at my hairline, and slowly, deliberately, drew the blade down across my face, running it down to my jaw, and back up, to my ear.

The pain was indescribable, and I managed a low, weak cry, of pain, but it was nothing compared to my previous cries, during the… event.

Blood spilled down my face, and Sam was there, with his hungry lips and tongue, to catch the blood, as it rolled down my face.

When I had more or less, ceased bleeding, he shoved me roughly down to the floor, and placed one knee on my chest, pinning me down, to the ground. He gripped my mouth, with one hand, and forced the blade between my teeth, I struggled weakly against him, but it was no good, he was just too strong, he had broken me, torn me apart, and used me up, like the useless rag I was.

So I just waited, expecting at any moment, to feel the bite of the blade, as he did a reinactment of the Joker on me, but instead I heard a shaking sound, and suddenly, I tasted salt… a lot of salt, it burned down my throat, sunk into my cuts, and I felt the previous nausea, which I'd previously managed to overcome, rise up in me again, and this time I couldn't stop it.

Sam chuckled, and stepped back, and I bent double, and retched, hurling the contents of my stomach all over the floor.

"What a wuss," I heard him, chuckle, and I felt my stomach rebel again. "You'd think he'd never been raped before, or forcefed salt."

.

* * *

.

**_It ticks fast, tick tock doom, lithium fills this whole room, its blood in there front of us, its close to US!_ _Arclight, ARCLIGHT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 I will never, 2 never ever forgive, 1 i will never , 0 never ever forgive, arclight, ARCLIGHT!  
**_

* * *

.

_**Jo POV.**_

"You sure this is the place?" I asked anxiously, even as I pulled the shotgun out from the rack, and began loading shells into the mag.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure girl, and if it is the wrong place, its only because you gave me the wrong directions."

I scowled at him, and sighed, as I realized I'd deserved that, but… god, it had been over day, since Dean had been taken by the demon, only god knew what condition we'd find him in, or whether ot not he was even still alive! Much less in one piece.

I pumped a round, into the chamber of the shotgun, and without any further words, we went inside, to find only god knew what, but what I did hope, would be a relatively intact Dean, and hopefully a not too much trouble Demon, to exorcise, from Sam, who was hopefully still in relatively good condition himself.  
.

_**Dean POV.**_

"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Deano, Deanntchi, Deanetrix, Dean." the thing calling itself my brother sing songed, coming towards me, with what I noted with only a vague sense of fear, was a bottle of alchohol, and a set of matches, knelt down, and straddled my hips, and grinned down at me, malicious glee, making his dark emerald eyes sparkle, "Look at you, so broken, and pathetic, so, so… USELESS!" he snarled, and backhanded me hard across, the mostly broken half of my face.

"You couldn't save your father, you couldn't save your mother, you couldn't save Sammy boy here, you can't even save yourself… its pathetic really, really it is, what good are you, when you get right down to it?" he laughed, and then without any further talk, he poured a generous portion of the alcohol, over my stomach, lit a match, and dropped onto my stomach.

And even through so much use, even though I had been severely dehydrated by the salt forced down my throat, and by my vomiting. I still managed to scream, out my agony, to the world.

Sam laughed, as the flames, made my flesh bubble, and blister, and boil, laughed as the sickly stench of human meat, joined the other stenches of the place.

He laughed so hard in fact, that he didn't hear Jo, come up behind him, before she rammed the butt of her shotgun into the back of his head.

And with a sickening crack, he fell over, unconscious, and possibly dead… and right at that moment, I really didn't care.

I saw Jo dig out, a flask from her jacket, and without any hesitation, she poured the entire flasks contents over my stomach, and when that didn't work, she threw the flask aside, and got down on her knees, on top of me, pulled her gray jacket off, and used it to smother the remaining flames.

I looked up at Jo, as she leaned back, breathing heavily… and thought I had never seen anyone, look more beautiful in my entire life, and wondered idly if she were some sort of gaurdian angel, or something… and then I passed out, from pain, exhaustion, blood loss, shock, trauma, and a whole lot of other things.

.

* * *

.

**_Dig down, yoru heart in its soil, dig it down next to me. feed the flames so the serpents uncoil, then let the arclight FREE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**There's a secret i can share now, just don't tell and its all about lust.**_

* * *

_**Jo POV.**_

Several hours later, when we had gotten Dean, and Sam, back to the relative safty, of Bobby's apartment, and Sam safely under the Devil's trap, and Dean, into semi steril place, set up on the old cot, where Bobby could take a good look at his injuries, and treat them.

I took up postion, by the door, to where Bobby had Dean laid out, shotgun in my hands, never taking my eyes, off the slumbering form of Sam, even for a second.

I yearned, to go over to Dean, and Bobby, to help bandage those horrible wounds on his hands, and put thee bones in his arms, fingers, and face, back into place, but I resisted it firmly, forcing myself, to keep watch over the sleeping figure of Sam.

"Jo, can you come over here, for a moment." I heard Bobby, call, and outwardly, I kept the face I'd learned from Dean, in postion, the mask of stony acceptance, like a greek statue of some god, or that of a mountain, but inwardly I was relived.

I went over to where Bobby, stood leaning against his desk, and leaned against the opposite end of it. "So whats the damage?" I asked softly, afraid to wake the slumbering man, on the cot.

"What isn't the damage, is more liked, his nose is broken, his left Zygomatic bone is broken, his jaw line is cracked, he's missing several teeth, that I got in a glass of milk that's warming in the microwave, three of his ribs are broken, two are cracked, both wrists are broken, in various places, several of the fingers, on his right hand, are either broken, or dislocated, his got second to third degree burns on his stomach, and… and I really think I oughta get, in touch with my friend Valentine, he's a chemist, former doctor, turned hunter, he specializes in making all sorts a goodies, for us hunters, particularly poisons, and pain killers, and the way things are looking, I'd say Dean's gonna need a lot of the latter, from his father I know he doesn't react well to either codeine, or morphine, so Oxycontin's probably the way to go, maybe some Darvocet, and Vicodin as well. And… and there's something else."

Bobby swallowed, his face turning slightly green, I looked at him, concerned, and horrified, by his words, "The psychological damage from all this alone, is probably gonna affect Dean in ways… very detrimental, to his unting abilities, but that's only part of what I wanna say… umm, it gets worse."

I glanced at the still slumbering Dean, and shuddered, "What could be worse Bobby? He's a wreck, and he's probably never going to look at Sam the same way again, no matter, if he was possessed or not!"  
Bobby chuckled darkly, "Oh, I'd say that's an understatement girl," he bit his lip, and looked at me, for a long moment, uncertain as to whether or not to tell me… something, but what? "What is it Bobby? Whats wrong."

"Jo, I think you might wanna sit down, I found signs, that Sam might've…" he stopped turning even further green, and took a long swig from a bottle of jack daniels, by his hand, I hadn't noticed there earlier, "Might've what, Bobby, Sam might've what!" I asked bracing myself, for the worst… or well what I thought was the worst.

"when I looked Dean over, I… I saw signs, that he might've… might've been raped, Jo."

I froze, not comprehending the words, at first, and then I did, and I understood the implications, of what had been done, understood that… no matter what came next… Dean would probably never be the same again.

"O-oh my god," I gasped, horrified, stunned, and sickened, "b-but, but their brothers… Sam couldn't have… he, they, I!…" nausea roiled up inside me, and I raced for the bathroom. Bobby found me, hunched over the bowl of the toilet, hurling up the contents of my stomach, he pulled my hair back from my face, and he hushed me soothingly, "I know, girl, believe me I know, I know how horrible it can all be, how god aweful, these Demons, can force people into becoming, I know, and I've experienced it first hand, believe me, its nothing new."

"God, Bobby, Dean… can you imagine, how, god, how aweful it must have been for him, I mean, it would've been horrible, coming from anyone, really, but, from is own little brother… my god, he's." I couldn't finish, cause just thinking of the mental, and emotional damage, that, it all had to have caused Dean, was just too aweful to contemplate on an even partially full stomach.

"I know, its not going to be easy for him Jo, hellfire and Brimstone, it could even be downright impposible, for him to fully cope with it all, and he's going to without a doubt, withdraw ito himself, become cold to the touch of others, and even colder to Sam, he's going to try and numb himself out with booze at first, and he's going to try and practically drown himself in women, then he's probably going to move on to drugs, to make himself feel good, and strong, and in control again, he's going to do all of this and more… unless we suck it up, get control of ourselves, and help him face it, even with our help, he'll probably end up doing at least some of it anyway, maybe even all of it, but one thing, we can not, allow him to do, is let him do one the last things he'll ever be able to at least try to do, to escape the pain, and that is suicide, cause that will just be giving the demon, in his brother's body right now, exactly what he or she wants, and we can NOT let that happen, you with me so far? You idjiot or do I have to spell it out for you."

I smiled weakly up at him, nodded, and got to my feet shakily, "Your right, god help me but your right bobby, we have to be here for him, if we don't he's going to fall, and h e's going to fall hard, and we at least have to be there for him to pick up the pieces."

We smiled at each other, and for once I felt truly, like I was actually equel, to a fellow hunter, and it was great sensation… I just wish it hadn't come at such a high price.

And then the moment was shattered, by laughter, we both whirrled around, and raced into the living room, to see Sam, sitting amiably, in the chair, legs crossed, and looking all in all pretty comfy, for a guy who was tied down in a chair, "Nicely, done, very, very touching scene, I'm afraid its all for nothing though, cause none of you are going to live long enough, to do… well any of that, cept Dean, I mean, I've traumatized that poor, boy pretty well all things considered, I mean, he's already going to have some serious problems to contend with, now just imagine, what your deaths, and Sammy's unfortunate little suicide, coupled Sammy's body suddenly mysteriously disappearing from where it had previously lain, while he goes off to get salt and gas, will do to him, hmm, why the poor dear would live in absolute terror for the rest of his life, and while he's under the influence of drugs and alchohol, or just whnever I feel like it, I think, I'd visit him, just to put the fear of living hell inside of him."

"Pretty big talk, for a bastard that's not gonna be around long enough to do any of that!" I snarled, and snapped at Bobby, while training my shotgun on Sam, "Read the incantation Bobby, I want this thing out of Sam and away, as soon as possible.

Without hesitation, Bobby began, reading, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…"

"You see, it doesn't matter, what plans you have for Dean or Sam, your never going to be able to implement them cause you are going straight back to hell, bitch!" I snarled, and whipped out my flask full of holy water, and splashed it unceremoniously across Sam's face, he growled, and hissed, and then he cackled.

Bobby paused midchant, and we exchange worried glances, confused, what was wrong? I motioned for him to keep reading "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei…"

"oopsie, doesn't seem to be working here guys, you wanna know why? Heres why, fool me once, shame on you, foo lme twice shame on me, and I'm afraid, its still shame on you!" he laughed.

And hten he bowed his head, and began some incantation of his own, in latin.

Wind whipped around the room, papers spun, and the room shook. "Uhh Bobby, this isn't exactly going as planned!" I shouted above the gail, and he gave me a look that screamed, *You think!*

Bobby, took a careful look at Sam, and swore, "You see that symbol burned into his arm! it's a binding link, its like a lock, he's trapped himself inside Sam's body!"

Sam, spoke the last few words, of the chant, and grinned wickedly, as the trap that had bound him, was broken, and he stood up, the roped that had likewise bound him, falling to the floor, uselessly.

I swore, and leveled the shotgun at his chest, and fired. But at the last instant, Sam ducked to once side, causing the rock salt, to go past him, and into the chest of Bobby.

Bobby cried out in pain, and stumbled back and fell to the ground, in pain.

Sam lifted his arm and flicked his fingers at me and the shotgun flew out of my hands. He smirked, grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall.

"I think the perfect ending to tonight, would be squeezing the life out you…Was is worth it? Getting what you wanted? Getting Dean? He's never going to love you…as a matter of fact, after what I did to him, I very much doubt, he going to love anyone else ever again, not even, no especially not himself!"

Sam grinned, and I struggled futily against his tremendous strength, but it was no good, I was going to die here, and no one was going to save me.

Sam lifted the blade, ready to gut me right then and there, and then from out of no where, salvation. Dean leapt up from behind Sam, a knife… her knife she realized with a start, gripped tightly in his hand, and without any hesitation, he reached up, took Sam's wrist in one hand, and sliced down towards the symbol with the other, the knife met the flesh of Sam's wrist, and broke the symbol there, and Sam cried out from the pain, and a split second later, a tremendous cloud of black smoke erupted from his mouth, and then, he fell to the ground, I soon followed as did Dean.

We all just lay there on the floor, for a long moment, just breathing, and being happy to be alive. And then Sam stirred, and looked around, confused, "Sam?". he nodded, a beffuddled expression on his face, "So what I miss?"

.

* * *

.

**_There's a world i can show now, just don't cry, the black planet of rust._**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Dean looked at him, for a long moment, and then he punched him, hard. And Sam fell back against the floor, unconscious.

I stared at Sam, thought about commenting on what he'd just done, and decided against it, he;d gone through enough for one day, let him have at least some sense of satisfaction, even if it was a false one.

.

An hour an a half later, everyone was sitting, semi fully dressed, at the table, holding bags of ice, to various parts of their body's.

"So, I was really possessed?" Sam asked, wincing as he held the ice pack to his jaw, which was turning ugly shades of purple and red, from where Dean had punched him out.

"You better believe it, Idjiot," Bobby growled, "sulfur, smoke, latin incantions, the whole nine yards."

"God, I don't even remember, the last thing I do remember, is that poltergeist me and Dean took care of, back in… Witchita or some place like that."

"That was 3 weeks ago, Sam." Dean said softly, his face, harder and colder than that of a rock.

"So you don't remember, anything if your time, in between then and now?" I asked, wondering if this was a good thing, or a bad thing… and thinking it was probably some sickening mixture of both.

"Just flashes, and bits and pieces, me smoking, me drinking, that sorta thing, and that's about it, nothing really noteworthy."

I glimpsed Dean's face, at that last part, it was set in a very hard line, and I could almost hear his teeth grinding together. And the same went for his thoughts, which probably went something like this *nothing noteworthy, ehh. Nothing noteworthy, like say, oh my Rape you sick bastard! That not noteworthy enough for you? Oh no of course you wouldn't remember little unimportant details like that, cause oh no, you were after all possessed, clever fuckin alibi Bruce fucking wayne!*

I was just guessing, that those were Dean's thoughts, but, I'd say that was a pretty good guess, all things considered.

Dean, caught my eye, and we stared at each other for a long moment. And I saw sick realization cross his face, and he sat up abruptly, pushing his chair back, and dropping his icepack, onto the table. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I need to uhm… think about some of the things, that have… happened over the last few days, kay."

And without another word, or a backwards glance, he turned around and walked away.

After a minute, I made a hasty excuse myself, and began walking after him… I didn't have to go far, he had only made it, about as far as by the Impala before he stopped, I jogged over, till I was within a few feet of him, and just waited, not saying a word, letting him decided whether or not he wanted to talk, and if so, what about, I wasn't about to push him, into anything he didn't want to do, that would be stupid, especially after what he'd endured at the hands of the demon.

"You know don't you?" he asked in a broken whisper, I hesitated before answering, choosing my words carefully, and deciding to go with the truth. "Yes, yes I do." I said, just as softly.

"You know what he did, what we did, and yet somehow, you haven't shot me yet… why?"

I stared at him confused, "Why would I? I like you Dean, and besides, it wasn't your choice, you couldn't have known things would turn out so badly, ignorance is hardly a killing offense."

Dean, snarled like a rabid dog, and whirrled around, his eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight, "You LIKE ME!" he seethed, angry, no beyond angry furious, for reasons I didn't understand, "ME! You like ME! I don't even like ME! At the moment, and I doubt I ever WILL! Not after,-" he broke off, to suck in a deep breath, and sobbed a little, "not after that, Jo he-… he raped me!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I know Dean, I know, and its not your fault, it- whoa!" I cut myself short, when Dean collapsed into my arms, and we both nearly tumbled to the ground, in the end, we both ended up on our knees on the ground, Dean rested his head against my shoudler, and I felt wetness drip across my bare shoulder, "Yes, yes it is Jo," he whimpered, and blung on to me, like a child would its mother, "I'm supposed, to look after him, and I failed, I should have realized sooner, that he wasn't himself, but I let that whole damn mess, with the psychic crap of his, get me all confused and, and twisted and… god Jo its all my fault, those people he killed, what happened to you… t-to me… its all my fault." he sobbed, and I patted his back, and hushed him, whispering soothing nonsensical words into his ear, "Its okay Dean, everything gonna be fine, I promise, nothing will happen to you as long as your with me." I whispered, stroking the dark blondish locks away from his forehead, and kissing him lightly on the temple.

"Promise?" he asked, his voice low, and vulnerable, like that of a child's "Yes, I promise Dean." I whispered, and he smiled gratefully at me, and then slowly, we kissed, full on the lips, it was a gentle sweet tender kiss, that didn't really mean anything, it was more a play of friendship, than anything romantic.

"Thanks jo," he murmured softly, when we were done, and we got shakily up to our feet, holding on to each other for support, I flashed him a sad, beatific smile, "don't mention it, Bitch."

He snorted, and looked amusedly at me, "Fine I won't jerk."

We laughed, it was a slightly hollow, laugh, with very little actualy humor in it, but it was start for Dean, a start in the right direction, now I just hoped, my could keep him headed that way.

There was no illusion in my mind, as to the difficulty of this task, no way in hell was this going to be easy, but for him… it'd be worth it… I hoped.

.

* * *

.

**_So what do you think? was it good, bad terrible horrible, wonderful, glowing, you run for the toilet, you shout out to friends and relatives, that they oughta comes see this WHAT! TELL MMMMEEEEEEEE! and REVIEW!_**

**_._**

**_In the meantime, i hope you have enjoyed, Take Me under, i know i have, write the whole thing down in one day if you can believe it. and i already got plans for a sequel gonna be titled... well i don't know, maybe Via The End, maybe Its All over. haven;t decided yet, but anyway._**

_**. **_

_**Complete, and To Be CONTINUED! in some later fic.  
**_


	7. Author's Note

.

**_Authors Note._**

**_._**

**_Hey there, just published the sequel to this insanely twisted, and fucked up horror story, its titled Razor End, for it was partly inspired, by the song, Razor End, by Deathstars, please do be sure to check it out, and REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
